<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friend of Foe's Child: The School Years by Laitie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070579">Friend of Foe's Child: The School Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laitie/pseuds/Laitie'>Laitie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Friend of Foe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laitie/pseuds/Laitie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of Friend of Foe Series. Hailey Jane Quinzel is going to school!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batman/Harley Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Friend of Foe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, Mom, okay!” Hailey giggled as she pulled away from her mother’s frantic kissing. Then rubbed her lipstick-marked face. “We’re gonna be late!” Without waiting for a response, she raced away from the car towards the front doors of Gotham Academy, where her best friend was waiting for her. </p><p>	“I love you!” Harley called out to her 5-year-old, holding back tears. She took Bridget’s hand and gripped it tight. Bridget didn’t seem to mind, she was also holding on tight as she waved to her own daughter. </p><p>	“They’ll be fine,” Bridget said softly. </p><p>	“I can’t believe they’re going off to school!” </p><p>	“I know.” </p><p>	That was it. Once the door closed and the bell rang, the two women burst into tears and hugged each other.</p><p>	“We, uh, ready to go?” Grayson called from the car. </p><p>	“One minute!” Bridget called.</p><p>	“We’re holding up the line!” Grayson protested. </p><p>	“We should go,” Harley reasoned, pulling away. “There’s nothing more to do here.”</p><p>	“You’re right,” Bridget agreed. Thus, they stepped over to the car and climbed inside. </p><p>	“I can’t believe our little girls are in school!” Grayson said excitedly as they sat in traffic.</p><p>	The women broke out in tears again. “We know!” </p><p>	Grayson furrowed his brow. “What did I say?” </p><p>	“The young ones going to school is often a sensitive subject, Master Dick,” Alfred explained from the driver’s seat. Bridget had asked for him to be the one to drive them today. It made it somehow special, in her opinion. “It is an emotional rite of passage for many children and parents.” </p><p>	“Oh.” Grayson thought about this a moment as the women calmed. “I guess I do have some mixed emotions about Rori and Hailey going to school...”</p><p>	The women burst into tears again. Grayson sighed.<br/>
--</p><p>	By the time they made it back to the Grayson House, the women had calmed and Grayson himself had managed not to say anything more on the subject to set them off again. </p><p>	“Want to stay for some tea?” Bridget asked Harley.</p><p>	“No, I should go get some work done at home.” </p><p>	“OK. Be back by one so we can beat the traffic and pick them up in time.”</p><p>	“Will--” Harley’s phone went off. She frowned. Who would be calling her now? Today was a planned day off of work. She pulled it out and glanced at the caller ID. Her heart dropped. “It’s the school,” she told Bridget before answering. “Hello?” </p><p>	Bridget glanced over at Grayson at the front door and motioned for him to come over. </p><p>	“Hello, this is Joan Harrick from Gotham Academy. May I please speak with Harleen Quinzel?”</p><p>	“This is her.”</p><p>	“Hello, Ms. Quinzel. We were just wondering why you didn’t send Hailey to school today? We didn’t receive a sick notice.”</p><p>	Harley couldn’t speak.</p><p>	“Hello? Ms. Quinzel?”</p><p>	“Harley?” Bridget asked. “What is it?”</p><p>	“YOU LOST MY DAUGHTER!?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I WATCHED HER WALK THROUGH THOSE DOORS, YOU INCOMPETENT LITTLE--”</p><p>	Grayson, who had raced over the moment Harley started screaming into the phone, grabbed it from her and put it to his ear. </p><p>	“This is Dick Grayson. What’s going on!?”</p><p>	“I’m sorry, Mr. Grayson, I can only speak with Hailey’s guardian.” </p><p>	Bridget was holding Harley back from grabbing the phone back. “THEY LOST MY DAUGHTER!” Harley was telling Bridget. “THE MINUTE SHE WALKED THROUGH THOSE DOORS THEY LOST HER!” </p><p>	“We’ll figure this out, Harley, it’s OK.” </p><p>	Grayson stepped away from the panicking mother. </p><p>	“I am one of her contingent guardians,” he went on to the school’s representative. “Her mother cannot come to the phone right now. What happened?” </p><p>	“I’m sorry, but I’m going to need some--”</p><p>	“Look in your papers and you’ll find my name there. Contingent guardian. My patience is wearing thin, ma’am. Miss Quinzel believes you have lost her daughter. I saw her walk in those doors myself. What is going on?” </p><p>	“One moment.” He glanced over at his wife still struggling to calm Harley while he heard some shuffling of papers on the other line. Finally, he heard an “Ah. Richard Grayson, yes?” the woman asked.</p><p>	“Yes!” Grayson said impatiently. “Now. What’s the problem!?” </p><p>	“Yes, you see, Hailey hasn’t shown up to her classroom. She didn’t answer for roll call, and her teacher is quite sure she doesn’t see her in the classroom. Indeed, the number of students is one short today.”</p><p>	“Well, where is she?” Grayson asked.</p><p>	“That’s what we were asking you,” the woman said. “Why didn’t her mother send her in today?”</p><p>	“I told you I saw her walk inside the building myself!” Grayson said. “Right next to my daughter Rori. They both--” The realization hit him. He looked over at Bridget, who had managed to make Harley stop yelling. “Bridge, are Rori and Hailey in the same class?” </p><p>	Bridget looked over at him. “No,” she said shortly. “Don’t you remember? They were so upset.” </p><p>	He returned to the phone. “Check the class Aurora Grayson’s in,” he said. “Right away. Find her.” </p><p>	“Why would she--”</p><p>	“Trust me. We’ll be there soon.” He hung up the phone and returned to the women.</p><p>	“Why did you--” Bridget began to ask. </p><p>	“Hailey’s a stickler for rules and doing the right thing,” he said. “If she couldn’t remember what to do, who would she rely on?” </p><p>	Harley and Bridget gasped, then sighed in relief at the realization. “She was in Rori’s class?” Harley asked.</p><p>	“They’re checking now.” He peeked into the car, where Alfred was waiting patiently for an explanation of what all the commotion was about. “Alfred? We need to go back to the school, please. STAT. We’ll explain on the way.”</p><p>	“Of course, Master Dick.” <br/>--<br/>	One of the other kids was showing her how to tie her shoe when they came for her. “Hailey?” the not-teacher lady asked too sweetly, crouching down next to her.</p><p>	She blinked. “Yeah?” she asked, trying not to look as freaked out as she was getting.</p><p>	“You’re in the wrong classroom. You belong in Miss Claibourne’s classroom. Will you come with me to her room, please?” </p><p>	Hailey frowned and searched the room for Rori. She found her in the House Area, playing with some other kids. “Uhm...” </p><p>	The woman held her hand out to her. “C’mon, it’ll be just as much fun as this classroom.” </p><p>	She really didn’t want to go. But a grown-up was telling her to. So, despite everything inside her screaming ‘NO,’ she took the not-teacher-woman’s hand, allowed her to help gather her things from her cubby, and followed her to a new classroom where she knew nobody at all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>